


Just Within Reach

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and T'Pol are so close to having a child, but they will have to fight to keep her. (01/16/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This tale is meant to stand alone, but it follows the sequence of events I put forth in "The Question of Suitability" and "Here Comes the Bride." Neither of those is required reading to understand this.  


* * *

"This is an appropriate selection, though it is not scientifically accurate," T'Pol stated. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."

"T'Pol?" rang out the distinctive Southern-toned voice of her husband.

"We are in the bedroom," she replied.

Trip Tucker sat down on their bed with a dramatic flourish. "Whatcha doin?"

"I am reading Elizabeth Mother Goose's Nursery Rhymes. They were recommended by Hoshi."

"Does she like them?" He looked over at the crib he'd made.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "She has not voiced discontent."

He chuckled in response, and she felt his amusement through their bond as well. "She's a hoot, isn't she, Lizzie?" Trip moved across the room and picked up an infant.

"Are you prepared for our conference with Admiral Ross?" inquired T'Pol.

"As ready as I'm gonna be. You?"

"I am." She picked up an _Enterprise_ duffel bag that had been converted into a baby bag.

"Let's get this show on the road, girls." He led the way out to the corridor. "First stop, Sickbay."

The baby in his arms closed her blue eyes and yawned. She had soft blonde hair and delicate pale skin. Phlox believed her to be sixteen weeks old, but she looked younger to Trip. She was so tiny! "You be good for Dr. Phlox now," he told her when they arrived at their destination.

"Good afternoon, Commanders," welcomed the eternally cheerful Phlox. "How's Elizabeth today?"

"Fine, thank you. She has recently been fed and is wearing a clean diaper. I anticipate that she will sleep for most of the time she is here." T'Pol set down the baby bag. "However, should our conference take longer than anticipated, I have brought ample supplies of food and diapers."

"An' she likes it if ya talk ta her," added Trip.

"Elizabeth and I will be fine," assured Phlox, who already knew that she liked to be talked to. "Good luck at your conference."

"Thanks."

"I hope that we will not need luck," commented T'Pol, "but I would not refuse assistance of any nature."

Ushering her out of Sickbay, Trip spoke quietly. "I haven't been this nervous since before we got married."

She knew that his level of anxiety was high, but chose to focus on another aspect of his comment. "Were you reconsidering your desire to marry me?"

"Not a chance! I was afraid that _you_ were reconsiderin' _your_ desire to marry _me_."

"You may rest assured that such was not the case."

"Have you ever been this nervous?" Their bond allowed him to feel her feelings, and Trip couldn't recall his wife ever being so anxious.

"No, I have not." With the admission, she began to walk faster. "It is unsettling. I hope that I will not experience this level of anxiety again."

He didn't have anything to say, but he gave her what he liked to call a "mental hug." They walked the rest of the way to Captain Archer's ready room in silence.

"Perfect timing," said Hoshi by way of welcome. "Admiral Ross just contacted us."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in?" asked the captain for the fifth time since breakfast.

"Yes, thank you," replied T'Pol.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, Travis," Trip replied, letting the closing of the door prevent his wife's commentary on the phrase. "Ready?"

When she nodded, he pushed a button and the comm. system sprang to life. "Afternoon, Admiral."

"Commanders," Admiral Ross was a gruff man by nature, and he cut right to the chase. "You wanted to talk about the child?"

"Indeed, Admiral. The two weeks that you allocated to find relatives has passed."

"We blanketed the whole solar system, but nobody's come forward. Maybe all her relatives died onboard the _Tradewind_. The media's eaten it up, though. A baby survives fatal radiation because someone thought to modify the food stasis unit for her, and it worked. Then the miraculous rescue by your away teamâ€”we've had dozens of inquiries from people who want to adopt her."

"Actually, Admiral," piped up Trip, "that's what we wanted ta talk ta you about. We'd like ta adopt her."

"What?" It seemed that the admiral had not expected to hear that. "You two? On a starship?"

"Not on a starship, sir. As you are undoubtedly aware, _Enterprise_ 's mission will end in thirty-six days. Both Charles and I have accepted commissions on Earth." Ross looked at her through the comm. link and thought about the offers they'd been given. The Academy dearly wanted T'Pol to teach high-level science classes, he knew, but he thought that Tucker's offers had all involved a ship or Jupiter Station. Then it occurred to him that Research and Development was always after engineers, and Tucker would be quite welcome there.

"T'Pol and I are formally submittin' a request to adopt the child. We've been married two an' a half years, which meets the 'suggested' minimum for adoption." Trip had to force himself to say "the child" instead of "Elizabeth;" in the eyes of Starfleet, the beautiful baby had no name.

"The two of you think you would be good parents?" Trip sighed inwardly, knowing that Ross was really talking to T'Pol.

"We have spent the last two weeks caring for her." Again, the admiral seemed surprised. "She is accustomed to us, and we to her."

"You believe that you would be able to raise a human child, Commander?"

"In the past two weeks I have grown exceedingly fond of this child. It would be an honor to raise her as our daughter." T'Pol felt Trip's anger at Ross and his pointedly personal questions.

"Could you love her?"

Trip was visibly irate, but she shot him a look and he said nothing. "I love my husband, Admiral, and I see no reason why I should not love a child." Trip's mood swung up at the look of shock on Ross's face. It had been less than a year since T'Pol had finally decided that she knew what love was, and it was not something she had told anyone but him. He amended that after a moment, because she might've told Hoshi.

"Very well, Commanders. I will let you know as soon as the agency reaches a decision."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Thanks, sir," echoed Trip. He sounded sincere, although T'Pol knew he was seething inwardly.

"Ross out."

"Can you believe that guy? He was askin' if ya could handle a baby like you're a convict or somethin'!"

"Charles, the Admiral is asking nothing that the population of Earth will not wonder."

"It's just makes me want ta—"

T'Pol put her left hand on his arm, and the glint of her engagement ring caught Trip's eye. "Charles, if we do not pick Elizabeth up shortly, Dr. Phlox will have begun singing Denobulan sleep-songs." They'd already encountered Denobulan sleep-songs twice, and Trip couldn't stand them, claiming that they made his skin crawl.

"Let's go."


End file.
